A 360-degree panoramic camera can shoot a 360-degree panoramic video. A user may watch a 360-degree landscape around a point by watching the 360-degree panoramic video, and may watch a streetscape of a whole street by watching a streetscape image. However, the user cannot switch to the streetscape image at a street side while watching the 360-degree panoramic video, or switch to the 360-degree panoramic video while watching a place in the streetscape image and that the user is interested in.